THE NEW KID
by superdupahrwriter101
Summary: Luke Johnson is the new kid in Tech High follow him as he fights new evil meet new heroes that will help him or fight him you can also add in ocs


**CHAPTER 1 :**_**THE**__**NEW**_KID

SOMEWHERE IN THE BAHAMAS ...

at 4:30 p.m.

"Hurry up put the money in the bag" said the thief " I'm going as fast as I can boss" said his companion . After the thief put all the money in the bag they were almost out the door before a 13 year old boy with blond short shaggy hair and a green jacket with a white under shirt and short white pants busted in through the door stopping the thieves " Get out of the way kid" said one of the thieves as they pushed him aside " Bart did you get robbed again " said the boy the salesman nodded " I swear your store attracts bandits like bees are attracted to light honestly " the boy said putting down his school bag "Well I guess I go get get whatever they stole , be back in a flash" said the boy as he dashed through the door with super sonic speed when he got out side he saw a car outside beginning to start . The boy immediately knew they were they culprits. After thirty seconds or more the boy came back with the salesman cash

"so did they give ya any trouble "

" Nah I just pulled a fast one on them said the boy"

FOUR HOURS LATER...

"I can't believe we got away that easily with almost a million dollars"

"Yeah I can't believe it either boss" said the thieves . When they finally opened the bag they found loads and loads of poop "What the-"

"What is it boss-" said the thief before he saw the bag "Oh chocolate" he said

"No you idiot that's poop" said the other thief

"Oh"

AT THE BOY'S HOUSE...

His family was eating dinner. "So Luke how was school today" asked his sister named Lindsey a 3 year old that always annoyed him she had blond hair did in a pony tail and always wore a pink too-too " Well you know the answer" said the boy named Luke " Tim is there any thing you want to tell the kids" said Luke's mother Mari

"Oh thank you for reminding me Mari , well kids this may come as good news and at the same time bad news for either of you but I want you two to know that-" said Tim

" Dad just get to the point" said Luke

" Alright, alright I'm going we're moving said" Tim

" Really " said Luke while Lindsey kept her face expression

"Yes , whoop whoop" said Luke who was ecstatic Lindsey who wasn't really excited or sad they were moving. For her age she hadn't started school yet or went outside very often

" When, where, how" said Luke sounding excited

" We're leaving tomorrow so you can get an early start on school since we already enrolled you"

" Aww man but today is Friday and I want to cool off by playing games not travel the whole weekend "

" Well at least you have two days to cool off and as for the rest of questions where moving to America to be specific we're moving to Tech City as for how my boss is moving me for a big offer and I'm really excited as a scientist its about this stone said to be able to power anything"

" Huh, dad where you saying something" said Luke as he was packing a gigantic suit case"

"I was saying - ya know what never mind "

"OK , well if any any one needs me I'll be in my room packing bags "

" Well its a good thing we didn't tell him that most heroes his age are living there cause he might have exploded there" said Luke's mom Mari , little did they know from his room he could hear everything because of his advanced senses . He can detect even the slightest bit of movement in his eyes and has an earshot of over 2 miles and can hear under .00000002 decibels and can taste every ingredient in his food which is why he is so picky about his food . " So this city has heroes so there must have super villains for sure , finally a more challenging place for my powers and the robberies must be quite often now for sure I can't wait" said Luke

"Well it seems you have your work cut out for ya " said a small glowing light which was vibrating at a pace only Luke's eyes could see

"Well I guess so " said Luke " I guess I should hit the hay and get some rest cause of so much traveling tomorrow " said Luke as he finished the last of his clothes " said Luke as he jumped into his bed and shut his eyes

AU: well nothing too actiony about this fanfic just a typical intro I was gonna do another chapter today but I got caught up if you know the time I put this up . But for sure the chapter will have action so bye for now

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


End file.
